Kismet
by Starfire Star
Summary: [S&S Mini Story] Syaoran and Sakura were fated to be together. They meet in the best circumstances for it to happen, but if only they would open their eyes and see it... R&R.
1. An Inevitable Encounter

**Here's my first attempt at amini story. I thought this had a cute, simplistic plot style to it. I hope you like it!  
**

**P.S. All you reviewers of my fic, _Someone Like You_, you're in for a treat (hopefully) soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP has the right to say that they do. But I do not.  
I also do not own Microsoft Word, Starbucks, or any of the designer names inserted. Okay? Okay!**

-

**Kismet  
**A mini fanfic by _Starfire Star_

Chapter One: An Inevitable Encounter

-

I sat at my dining room table in my home in Tokyo. I was facing the daunting obstacle that any author should be familiar with – writer's block. And I had a bad case of it as I paused in front of my laptop, hands poised above the keyboard, contemplating what my latest storyline should be.

I glanced at the clock, pathetically hoping that time would stop so I would be able to get something down on "Document1" of Microsoft Word. I had promised him that I would get something done. Not that he's too interested in what I write. I'm a romance novelist, and romance isn't exactly his area of interest. Unless is comes to me, of course.

He suggested last night that I write something that really happened to me, instead of those hapless scenarios in my books that couldn't possibly be real. Writing, I had to admit, was my escape. I was a dreamer, so I was only too happy to get everything unreal out of my mind and onto a paper (or a computer document, for that matter).

He had left around half an hour ago with his cousin to visit an aunt that had broken her hip and was in the hospital. Great. He would be back in around an hour, and I had promised him as he went out the door that I'd have _something_ typed down. At this rate, I'm not sure if that's possible.

So, I should write something that "really happened to me", eh? For this, I decided with a tiny smirk on my lips, I should pull some photo albums. I got off my chair and went into the living room. Where had he put all the photo albums? We had only moved in together a month ago. With me as the messy one in our relationship, he did most of the organizing. I was the one who moved the furniture around. As I thought of this, I touched my arm. Don't get me wrong, that furniture was heavy. I have sore arms to show for it.

After much searching and prodding, I finally opened a small blue cabinet. Inside, there were around ten photo albums or so, each neatly arranged and side-by-side. I looked for the section with the photo albums that I had brought. I found them. Side-by-side, were the albums labeled, "Sakura: Preschool and Kindergarten Years"; "Sakura: Elementary School Years"; "Sakura: Junior High School Years"; "Sakura: High School Years"; "Sakura: University Years"; and finally, "Sakura: Twenty-Two Years Old –" which wasn't completed yet. I was dizzy from reading all the titles. My dad made these photo albums. I didn't know I had so many pictures taken of me. I had a lot of photo albums, and I'm not even twenty-six yet! Oh, dear. Touya must have at least a hundred by now, since he's thirty years old.

I sighed, not knowing which photo album to take out. I didn't want to ruin his awesome organizing by taking them all out. I randomly selected. I took the album out to find it was labeled, "Sakura: High School Years". I shrugged as I opened it. It shouldn't be too painful.

My fingers traced the plastic covering of every picture. I was named "School Athlete" in grade eight. I laughed at my grade nine picture. I looked so shy and awkward. I laughed even harder when I saw my grade ten photos. I was on almost all teams, except for basketball. Turns out I was too short for that.

I traced my fingers over my grade ten class photo. I smiled as I found Tomoyo, standing in the second row. She was extremely pretty, even then. I laughed as I spotted all my old classmates, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki…

I even smiled as I saw my High School crush, Syaoran Li. Standing in the third row, his hair looked particularly messy. His amber eyes cool and collected complimented him, even though he wasn't smiling. A smile crept up my lips. I nearly laughed. High School I will never forget. Syaoran Li highlighted that part of my life.

An idea popped into my head. A picture's worth a thousand words, that's for sure. And I intended to have more than a thousand onto the computer by the time he came home. Syaoran Li led to a whole chain of events, ones that have made me a better person, and have changed some aspects of my life. If this was what he was talking about, "something that really happened to me", then those memories qualified for sure. I smiled, pleased with myself for coming up with such a simple idea. And I know he would be pleased, too. I eagerly closed the cabinet door of the photo albums and brought the photo album I was holding back to my comfortable spot at the dining room table.

I settled back down to my old position, fingers poised above the keyboard. The words started to flow.

-**Age: 18 Years-**

I blame it on coffee.

I had met my boyfriend at the age of eighteen, the summer before my first year of Toudai. It was a misty, rainy day, and my boyfriend and I were driving along the busy streets of Tokyo. Class had just ended. I was looking forward to a day of lounging around, and peaceful bliss with my boyfriend.

I spotted the new, local Starbucks that had been relocated here. I grinned happily. I really needed a latte. I glanced at my boyfriend, indicating I wanted to go inside. He nodded, and I eagerly jumped out of the car, into Starbucks, and sat down on one of the couches inside, praying that I hadn't sat on someone's gum. But hey, I thought the people of Starbucks had more class than that.

My boyfriend sat next to me and put his arm around me. This was the best chance for my love life yet. Here I was, a plain small-town girl in a big city with an incredibly (okay, there are way cuter guys in Tokyo, but hey, this was great for me) hot guy.

I settled into the couch, enjoying the cozy, comfortable atmosphere. My boyfriend smiled at me. He hugged me closer. Oh, I think I was about to die in content.

Then _she_ came.

She sauntered up to us, her uniform looking way too small and skimpy for her. She looked totally hot, like a model you'd see on the runway (except with bigger boobs). I didn't know she was going to play such an important role in my life. Nothing could dim down my day. I didn't bother with the little things. I brushed off her gorgeous look, brushing it off before I could compare myself with her.

My boyfriend had dropped his arm from my shoulders immediately when he saw the girl. I flinched, like having a piece of my happy world away. I sat up and immediately ordered. "One latte, please," I told her, praying that I didn't sound incredibly stupid in the midst of all this glamour and class.

My boyfriend stuttered and managed to choke out, "a cappuccino for me." I glanced at him, frowning. Then I glanced back at the girl, who was giving my boyfriend this sultry, seductive look. My boyfriend was completely red here.

I should have said something right then and there. But I had never had a really serious relationship before and this one looked like it was getting somewhere. So I remained silent.

We obtained out beverages (this time delivered to us by a perfectly nice, un-model looking girl) and chatted. All thoughts of that weird waitress flew out of my head. Until of course, later, when she was approaching us.

My boyfriend quickly grabbed my hand and hastily led me out the door into the cool, misty air. I was clueless about the whole thing. I still had a half-full cup of coffee in my hand, lukewarm. As we walked out the door, I accidentally stepped on this chestnut-haired guy's nice white shoes. I think they were brand new Addidas, too. Aw, crap.

"Ah! Gomen nasai!" I called to him, embarrassed as my boyfriend lead me out the door.

"Come on," my boyfriend said gruffly to me. I shot an annoyed frown at him. "I wasn't done my coffee yet."

Then again, I thought to myself, maybe it was a good idea to get out of there. That model-like woman intimidated the hell out of me.

We stopped at his car, which he had parked on the side of the road. He nervously fumbled with the car keys, missing the button to unlock the car doors. I sighed and grabbed the keys out of his hands, unlocked the car doors, handed the keys back to him, and slid into the passenger seat.

"I think I left something in Starbucks. Be right back," my boyfriend said as I sat in the passenger's seat, slightly shivering in the cold car, clutching my Puma purse.

I couldn't help but have my eyes follow my boyfriend as he stepped into the casual atmosphere of Starbucks once more. As I gazed at him through the window, another thing caught my eye. It was the chestnut-haired guy. Hugging the model-look-alike. And no, it wasn't in some kind of friendly/brother-sister embrace. It was the kind of hug I gave my boyfriend, a girlfriend-boyfriend type of hug.

My eyes widened. Okay, that was odd. Too much PDA there. And while she was on the job, too! I turned away in disgust. When did people become so uncivilized? She must've gotten that job because of her looks.

What I didn't know, though, was that my boyfriend went back inside to slip the girl a piece of paper.

-

After that, Starbucks had become a sort-of regular between-and-after classes kind of hangout for me and my boyfriend. It seemed like a private place for me and my boyfriend, and I normally wouldn't go in with friends or anything.

The model-look-alike was there, but I became used to her and became accustomed to ignoring her. My boyfriend was always so alert and hasty at Starbucks, though. I noticed this, but shrugged it off. Men.

I became bored with Starbucks. There wasn't much going on, and my boyfriend and I were running out of things to talk about. Plus exams were coming up, so I didn't have time to go there very often. I have to say, though, after I became bored with Starbucks, I started spending less time with my boyfriend and more with studying. I was angry at my boyfriend or anything; I was just sort of annoyed by his mood swings and everything.

Nevertheless, he still went to Starbucks to grab some coffee when he was around my place. Even after I decided coffee wasn't that great for me anyway and switched to tea, he still went to Starbucks. Sometimes he would be there (or out, I assumed) for hours at a time, but I didn't notice. I wanted to do well on those exams.

-

Three and a half years later, I was still with my boyfriend. It was December, and I was preparing for a New Year's Eve party I was going to with my boyfriend. I felt so mature and so much older— I had finally lost my virginity to my boyfriend a year earlier, and I was confident that this relationship was going to get to marriage, for sure. I was doing quite well at Toudai, and my parents were so proud of me. I had gotten my own apartment (quite big and spacious for an apartment in Tokyo), and had a pretty good job as an assistant to a publishing company. Nothing could get better than this.

I straightened my long, auburn-turned-slightly-darker hair. I fluffed up my bags the best I could, and slipped into the gorgeous emerald strapless Gucci dress that I had saved up my money for four weeks.

I slipped into a pair of simple black satin pumps. I put on a small amount of makeup and used only around four of the twenty techniques my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji had showed me.

I grabbed a tiny black purse and waited for my boyfriend to arrive. I sat in the living room of my apartment and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels, bored. I glanced at the clock. Where could he be?

I called his cell phone. He answered it, sounding a bit preoccupied.

"Where are you?" I asked him. "We might be late."

"Relax," he replied. I could hear the smirk through his voice. "It's New Year's Eve. We're not going to miss out on anything."

I couldn't help but sound like a baby. But this was an important party. It was one of the few times where I could pretend to be someone important in the big city of Tokyo. "But this is important to me," I said, trying not to sound as whiny as possible.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon," he said, hurriedly. "I gotta go. See ya."

Soon, eh? So soon is an hour later?

He arrived an hour later. I was in a bad mood by now. He honked his horn outside my apartment. He didn't even bother to come up and escort me downstairs. I glanced out the window and saw him below.

Huffily, I (almost) stomped downstairs. I didn't say a word to him as I opened the passenger door and slid in.

"You look fantastic," my boyfriend commented. I didn't say a word to him.

Throughout the ride, I told myself, Come on Sakura, don't be mad at him for this little thing. You're so close to having a clear future with him. Don't ruin it for yourself.

I was torn between listening to myself and doing completely the opposite: breaking up with him/yelling at him.

I wasn't sure if I agreed with myself anymore. I had always let things slip by so I wouldn't ruin my relationship with him. But was that really the key to happiness? Avoiding all the mistakes your partner has made?

I considered this. Had he been the greatest boyfriend? Yes, up until a certain time. Then he had been acting like a complete jerk sometimes. Sometimes he wouldn't return my phone calls. He'd mysteriously cancel our dates. Was this any way to have a great relationship?

I was so immersed in my thoughts I didn't realize we had gotten to the party. The snow was falling gently, covering the ground in powder-like snow. I hurried into the mansion, where this party was taking place, clutching my white jacket around me. I didn't even look back at my boyfriend. I was here to have a good time, and I wasn't going to let my thoughts spoil it for me.

I happily shrugged off my coat and gave it to a man who reached for it. I felt so glamorous, like a big celebrity or something. I looked around at all the people. I was disappointed. There were no celebrities or stars at this party— more like socialite-types, columnists, people like that. I blushed as I saw a few people nod approvingly at my outfit.

I tried to look as poised as possible. I swiftly moved around the room. I grabbed a martini off a waiter's platter and sipped it, looking for familiar faces.

And who did I see? Miss Starbucks-Model-Look-Alike. I nearly choked on the olive I was eating off the martini. My eyes widened as I saw who she was with— Mr. White Adidas Shoes who I had seen hugging Starbucks Model three and a half years ago.

They were posing for a photographer. She was gorgeous, wearing a short black dress that showed off her curvy features.

I looked around for my boyfriend. Sure enough, I found him at the bar. I sat next to him

"There you are!" he exclaimed to me. "What the hell were you thinking running off like that?"

"I'm sorry," I told him, flashing him a smile. Big mistake. What the hell was I thinking? I had become to accustomed to forgive him every time he made a mistake, so it was automatic.

"It's okay," my boyfriend said. "Just go ahead and have a good time, babe." He grabbed my arm.

My instincts had returned and I grabbed my arm away from him. "I'll see you later," I said, not looking at him. I lost myself in the sea of Tokyo socialites. I searched the crowd. As I was walking towards some unknown group, I bumped into someone.

It was my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. "Oh my gosh!" she gushed. "Sakura!" she gave me a quick hug. She then scanned my outfit. "That dress is gorgeous! But if you'd let me make a few minor adjustments, it would've been so much more fab…"

I grinned at her. Then I noticed a blue-haired man at her arm. I was startled. I didn't notice he was there. I looked at him. It wasn't surprising to see Tomoyo with a different boyfriend. Not that she was a gold digger, or anything. I was damn sure that she was richer than any other man she's dated.

Tomoyo noticed me looking. She hurriedly said, "Oh! Sakura, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol, this is Sakura Kinomoto, my best friend."

He flashed me a polite smile. "Um, excuse me, can I borrow her for a sec?" I asked him. He nodded, and I grabbed Tomoyo's arm, jerking her out of the large crowd.

"How long have you been seeing him?" I asked her. She grinned. "Two weeks!"

"Where did—" I was interrupted by a horrifying sight.

Coming straight toward us was Adidas and Starbucks Model.

I could clearly see Adidas' features: Chestnut-brown hair, amber eyes, and a gorgeous, well toned body. Oh crap.

Crap

Crap

Crap.

Adidas was familiar. And I knew exactly why.

He was none other than Syaoran Li, my Junior High School crush.

-

**Reviews will be embraced with loving arms! So how did you like it? X3. **

This story was written to take a break from my other stories. I needed one. I was having a serious case of writer's block for all my stories, so I wrote this as a kind of medicine for it so I could get back on track again. Thanks to all my supporters of my other fics!

**  
**


	2. If Only, If Only

**Thank you for reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP has the right to say that they do. But I do not.**

**-**

**Kismet**  
A mini fanfic by _Starfire Star_

Chapter Two: If Only, If Only

-

I almost dropped my martini glass. Tomoyo's mouth was wide open. "Oh. My. God," she whispered to me as they came this way, Starbucks Model flashing me a cool smile. Syaoran, on the other hand, was frowning.

Tomoyo nudged me in the ribs before speaking herself. "Oh my gosh, if it isn't Syaoran Li!" she cried, clapping her hands together.

I didn't say anything. I breathed deeply. Syaoran sure as hell was a worthwhile crush. If only, if only I had picked up that piece of paper.

-**High School Years-**

Syaoran and I weren't exactly best buds. We were friends, sure, but we only talked sometimes. He was my High School crush. He never failed to amaze me. He was even my tutor at one point, but my older brother Touya kicked him out and refused to let him in the house.

He was so mysterious, cute, and nice. He was popular, but not in a snobby way. He never snubbed anyone or put them down. He was a friendly guy, but didn't approach people. They had to come to him before he came to them.

I fell in love with everything— his gorgeous smile, fiery eyes, messy hair…

I remember the day I had told him I loved him. It was on his answering machine, I didn't know that his answering machine was broken.

_Please leave a message at the beep. Beep! _

"_Hello, Syaoran," I said in my most shy-but-trying-to-be-confident voice. "This is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. I was uh, wondering if you would, would, would, I mean! Sorry! But I just wanted to say that…that… I love you okay give me a call back later thanks bye!"_

_I hung up the phone and put a hand to my forehead. "I can't believe I just did that." I whispered to myself. _

_I sat through the whole night, chewing my fingernails, wondering if he got the message. I told my dad and Touya not to use the phone and that I was waiting for a call._

_What would he say? I had used the excuse "maybe he doesn't love me back" to avoid telling him. But Meiling and Tomoyo were sick and fed up of nothing happening. They threatened to post the message on the morning announcements. So I gathered all my courage and told him._

_Now I was awaiting his reaction._

"_No turning back now," I said as I lay on my bed clutching a bunny plushy. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. What if he doesn't answer? It would be so awkward talking to him at school. I have to know what his reaction is._

_He didn't return the message. Okay, I thought. Maybe he was out and didn't get the message. Maybe he didn't check his answering machine. _

_But in my head rang, "he doesn't feel the same way". I tried reassuring myself that he hadn't received the message and would reply tomorrow at school. The more I reassured myself this, the more I believed he didn't feel the same way. By the time I had to go to bed, I was completely thinking, "he doesn't love me and doesn't want to hurt my feelings, that's why he's not replying."_

_I cried. Okay, I know, I was a baby. I'm usually pessimistic when it comes to crushes. I wasn't popular or even really attractive. I wasn't super smart. I was a good athlete. But he probably liked non-athletic girls. I lay my head on my pillow, and sad, quiet turns rolled down my cheeks and spotted the pillow case._

_-_

_The next day, at school, I didn't see Syaoran. Meiling and Tomoyo asked me if I really did go through with it. I said, "Yeah," and when they noticed I wasn't being my cheerful self, they were consoling me. _

"_He wasn't worth it, anyway," I heard Tomoyo telling me as I walked up the steps of the school._

"_Yeah, I agree? Want me to beat him up for you?" Meiling asked, rolling up her sleeves. I flashed them both a fake smile. "No, it's okay, really, you guys."_

"_Are you sure?" they asked me as we walked up to the second floor where our lockers were. I opened my locker. A piece of paper fluttered from my locker onto the ground, but I was too angry to notice it._

"_Hey, Sakura, you dropped this," Tomoyo said, about to bend over and pick it up. _

"_Don't bother," I snapped at her. "It's probably just some garbage or old or scrap piece of paper."_

_-_

_I walked out of the school, alone. I needed some alone time. To do so, I offered to stay after school and help the teacher grade some papers. Many of my classmates shot me a "what the hell?" type of look. Tomoyo gave me a worried look and Meiling raised her eyebrows._

_I stared at the ground as I walked pass the bus stop. I was in no hurry to get home. There was Penguin Park up ahead. Yeah, I'll go there. To sort out my thoughts on the swing. _

_As I approached the park, eager to do some swinging and thought-sorting, I noticed a couple of guys. Oh, shoot. I recognized the Tomoeda High uniforms they were wearing._

_I noticed that one of them was none other than Syaoran Li._

_I stopped, frozen in my tracks. How could I face him? I didn't know what to do. I wanted to save myself the embarrassment by turning the other way and going home, but I didn't really want to go home. Besides, Touya would probably bug me by asking me what was wrong, and then he'd probably blackmail me unless I told him, and when I did he would probably go to Syaoran and beat him up._

_I couldn't be mad at Syaoran. No, I wasn't exactly mad at him for not liking me back. I had no one to blame but myself. Why should he love some plain, boring girl with no special talents?_

_I decided not to go exactly to the park. Instead, I sat behind a bush, out of Syaoran and his friends' sight. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked up at the sky._

_I could hear what Syaoran and the group were talking about. I didn't want to eavesdrop, and the topic didn't interest me anyway. So I blanked out their voices._

_Just then, I heard a striking topic come up._

"_Hey, Syaoran, are there any girls you like?" I heard one of his friends ask._

"_Like I would tell you," Syaoran said, but not in a mean voice._

"_Come on, tell us. Is it that girl you always hang around with?" another one asked._

"_What girl?" Syaoran asked innocently._

"_That girl… you know, Kimata," he continued._

"_Who's Kimata?" Syaoran replied in a confused voice._

"_No, no," another one disagreed. "Her name's not Kimata. Isn't it Kinomoto?"_

"_Yeah!" they all shouted. "You always hang around Kinomoto-san. Do you like her?"_

_Syaoran didn't say anything. My heart skipped a beat. Did he know I was behind this bush? What was he going to say?_

"_We're friends and nothing more," Syaoran finally spoke, slowly, his voice filled with no emotion whatsoever._

_My heart stopped._

_I put my head on my knees and wept. I could never face him again. After all those years of loving him, and not saying a word, it came down to "just friends"._

_-_

The next few weeks, I kept to myself, only talking to Tomoyo and Meiling. They were sympathetic about the whole thing. They understood me wanting to avoid any type of social school activity, because I wanted to avoid Syaoran. I remember I was at the movies with Meiling and Tomoyo, and I would just burst into tears.

I remember missing a lot of school, too. I would tell my dad I was sick, and he would believe me without any questions. I was sick, in a way. My dad took note of this and decided to send me to a therapist. That is, until he got a job promotion.

The next month my family moved out of Tomoeda. Just my luck, huh? I was going to miss Meiling and Tomoyo, though. They promised to call every day and email, but it was never the same.

It took me a while to get over Syaoran. I busied myself with extracurricular activities and new friends, and I became a different person. I buried my memories of Syaoran and Tomoeda (except for Mei and Tom, of course), but I knew they were there, deep down, somewhere, just waiting to be reopened.

I had many boyfriends, but they didn't last really long. I didn't know what I was looking for. I only had gotten a real boyfriend when I was eighteen.

-**End of High School Years-**

The memories came rushing back. I took a deep breath, clutching my martini glass tightly.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," Syaoran nodded. "Good to see you again." He turned to look at me. "Sakura Kinomoto. How have you two been?"

"I've been fine," I managed to stammer out in the midst of my shock.

"Me too," Tomoyo chimed in, nudging me in the ribs again. I glared at her.

"You're Sakura Kinomoto? I've seen you around before… when I used to work at Starbucks near Toudai…" Starbucks Model simpered. "You and Syaoran know each other?"

"We go way back," I replied, trying to keep myself calm.

"Aya, this is Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto. I used to go with them to High School," Syaoran said. "Tomoyo, Sakura, this is Aya Uematsu, my fiancee."

My eyes grew wide. Fiancee? Already? Syaoran was one year older than Tomoyo and I, so he was fresh out of University. Tomoyo and I, on the other hand, had half a year left. I felt myself speechless and blushing. I took a deep breath and got my act together.

I smiled and shook her hand. She intimidated the hell out of me like before. Her and her perfect looks…

"So what do you do?" I blurted out. Syaoran and Aya glanced at me, their looks confused, and I immediately turned red. I was embarrassing myself in front of my ex-crush and an ex-waitressof Starbucks!

"I mean, what do you two do for a living?" I corrected myself hastily. Tomoyo shot me a sympathetic look.

Syaoran smirked at me. I flinched. "I'm a real estate agent," Syaoran informed us. "I took over my dad's business. It's been prospering."

I smiled at him. "That must be great!"

"Thanks, it is," he said, giving me something between a smile and a smirk. I felt myself getting hot.

"I'm a model," Aya said with a flip of her silky black hair. "I'm model of Gucci, Dolce and Gabbana, all the designer names." She smiled, her eyes cool and collected.

"I'm a designer myself," Tomoyo pronounced proudly. "I design wedding gowns!"

Aya shot her a critical look. "Maybe you could design my wedding gown. I'd like to see your portfolio, though, of course."

Hmm, I thought. She went from waitress at Starbucks to reknown model.

As the two went crazy over the wedding gown details and such, Syaoran turned to smile at me. "Sakura. It's been a long time," he said.

"I know," I replied with a nod of my head, desperately trying to cool down my reddened face.

"You look great," Syaoran continued, looking me up and down. I probably looked like a tomato by now. I crossed my arms as if to protect myself from him.

Syaoran laughed. "It's not like I'm going to do anything," he said, an amused smirk on his face. I looked down, biting my lip in embarassment, and then looked up to find his gaze at Aya. I uncrossed my arms, with a tiny voice in my head that secretly wanted him to look at me instead.

Then it hit me. Syaoran and Aya had been together as long or possibly longer as my boyfriend and I. They were already engaged, while my relationship was seemingly nowhere near the future I had been dreaming of.

-

An hour later, Aya was nowhere to be seen. I was chatting with Syaoran, Tomoyo, and her new boyfriend, Eriol. It was around thirty minutes to midnight. I was hopelessly trying not to fall asleep. I didn't want to be a little kid anymore! I was going to stay up til midnight if it killed me!

Tomoyo was eagerly chattering away to Eriol, who was adjusting his glasses and hanging onto her every word. Syaoran, next to me, had loosened his necktie and seemed very interested in the New Year's Eve party on the Plasma TV.

I lay back and sighed. He glanced at me. "So… how come you never said goodbye?" he asked me, staring back at the TV.

"Huh?"

"You know, you moved away near the end of tenth grade," he replied, still not looking at me.

"Oh. Yeah," I said stupidly.

"You just left and didn't even tell me," Syaoran said, finally glancing at me.

I blushed. "S-sorry…" I replied. "My dad was transferred, so I moved to another town. It was sudden, so we really didn't have any time for goodbyes."

His amber eyes gave me a look that said I-Don't-Quite-Believe-You. But I didn't want to tell him the truth (why I didn't want to say goodbye). That would make me look like a stalker or nosy person. It would also cause major awkwardness.

"So… what University did you go to?" I said, changing the subject. "I go to Toudai."

"U of HK," Syaoran informed me. Oh. So he went to Hong Kong after High School. When did he come back to Japan?

"I wanted to relocate my company to Japan, so that's why I moved here," Syaoran informed me, as if he read my mind.

"It's time to countdown!" A voice shouted over the crowd. "And remember, you gotta kiss someone at midnight in order to make all your wishes for the New Year to come true! So grab your kissing partner and start counting down!"

I looked at Syaoran. He looked at me.

"I guess we gotta go find our partners," I said, looking around for any sight of my boyfriend.

"Where's Aya?" Syaoran wondered. He looked at me. "You do have a boyfriend, don't you?"

"Of course!" I replied, my face red. "Let's go look for them."

We searched for Aya and my boyfriend everywhere; it took a long time since the mansion was so huge.

I could hear the crowd counting down from ten already.

We were searching on the second floor. We opened all the doors. We called their names.

Finally they were reaching two. I glanced at Syaoran. He glanced at me.

"2… 1… 0! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd shouted.

Without thinking, I grabbed Syaoran and kissed him. My heart was thudding so loud, it rang in my ears. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Syaoran kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so dizzy, like I was in an entirely different world. Weirdest of all, we didn't break away quickly. The New Year's Kiss didn't even have to be longer than a second. But we were lost in our own world.

The kiss turned heated. His lips against mine, kissing me hard, was making me crazy. Oh, God, I thought. What if this turns into something more?

Just when I thought it wouldn't get any weirder, I clung onto him as he opened the door we were standing in front of…

…And saw Aya and my boyfriend making out on the bed.

-

**Oh my gosh! What does this mean? Reviews embraced with loving arms! Tell me what ya think!**


End file.
